Youtuber Hunger Games
by LovelyLittleKitten
Summary: What happens when 24 youtubers are teleported to a Hunger Games and they can't leave till one person is the winner? Who is controlling the games? Rated M for violence, gore, and language.
1. Teams!

Team One:

**Pinkwebby and Ebilkid**

Team Two:

_Sky and Jerome_

Team Three:

**Mitch and Woofless**

Team Four:

_Hatfilms_

Team Five:

**Simon and Lewis**

Team Six: 

_Mlghwnt and Gortume_

Team Seven:

**Zexyzek and Bodil40**

Team Eight:

_Cupquake and Red_

Team Nine:

**Captainsparklez and Ryan**

Team Ten:

_Antvemon and Sethbling_

Team 11:

**Bashurr and Jason**

Team 12:

_Preston and Vikkstar_


	2. Chapter 1: Pinkwebby and Ebilkid

Chapter One:

Pinkwebby and Ebilkid:

Pinkwebby's Point of View:

It was weird, one moment, we were playing TNT wizards, the next, we were teleported to a barren arena.

I was very surprised, because out of the corner of my eye, I saw BajanCandian.

"Morgan! Where the hell are we? I thought we were playing TNT Wizards. Did you do something?" I asked the steam-punk girl beside me.

Ebilkid wasn't looking at me, she was drooling over the furry Bacca next to her.

"MORGAN!" I snapped, trying to get her attention, but not being able to move because I was stuck in a glass pod.

"WELCOME TO THE HUNGER GAMES MY LOVELIES! THIS IS YOUR HOST SPEAKING! YOU WILL BE TEAMED WITH THE PERSON TO THE LEFT OF YOU, AND THE GAMES WILL START IN THIRTY SECONDS! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!"

Morgan slowly turned her head towards me with a very disappointed look, "Aw, I thought I had the fluffy on my side, but now I have to kill him instead." She looked like she was about to break down and cry.

I rolled my eyes and let my gaze wandered over the famous youtubers that I could see.

That's when I saw Trottimus.

I sucked in a deep breath and almost passed out.

Next to him was a mixture of Alsmiffy and Ross.

They were in the same pod.

_How did that happen?_

I turned my attention to the board across from me, and so did Ebilkid (Morgan).

The board was counting down from twenty seconds.

"Morgan," I hissed, "do you want to head towards middle or run?"

"We should probably run unless you really wanted to get some lootsc-doodles at the beginning."

The counter was down to ten seconds.

Voices rose in panic as teams contemplated what to do.

_Was there a grace period or did the slaughtering start immediately? _I asked myself.

"Let's run behind us. Most people will head for middle." I said in hushed tones.

Five seconds.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

A piston pushed us up and all hell broke loose.

I couldn't see much of the middle as I turned around, jumped over my glass and tore towards the rain forest behind me.

I didn't look to see if Morgan had followed me, cause I was scared to death someone else was following me.

"Pink! Kaitlyn! Slow down! Let's do a recon and make sure no one followed us!" I heard Ebilkid's flustered voice behind me.

I slowed to a trot and looked back at her.

Her cheeks were red and her goggles had fallen around her neck.

She turned around and did a 360.

"Good, no one followed us."

Two cannons went off and made me jump.

"Two dead. I hope it's not Mitch or Jerome." Morgan muttered, pushing her blonde hair out of her face.

"Or Hatfilms!" I piped up.

"Yeah, sure, them too." she said, waving her hand.

"So, what should we do now?" I asked.

"Let's try to find some chests, maybe a village. We need to find shelter when night comes."

I nodded and surveyed my surroundings.

Something dark entered my eyesight.

"Morgan! I think I see a chest!" I said.

I didn't wait for a response as I ran towards it.

"Pink! Be careful! It might be a trap-"

I heard a click as I neared the chest.

"Kaitlyn!" Ebilkid screamed as the ground disappeared under my feet.

I grabbed an edge of a grass block, my fingernails gripping the dewy grass.

"I'm coming, don't move at all!" Morgan called.

"Trust me, I won't!" I called back.

I heard her footsteps approach and I prayed to God she could get me up.

I could hear the lava bubbling underneath me.

A hand grabbed mine and hoisted me a little ways up.

I saw Morgan's relieved face, but behind her was a shadowy figure with a sword above him, ready to slice off Morgan's head.

Without thinking, I reached down and got a handful of lava.

"Duck!" I yelled to Morgan, hurling the sizzling lava at the person behind her.

It barely missed Morgan's head as the lava hit the figure straight in the face.

The figure screamed and scrapped his hands down his face to get the lava off.

Morgan pulled me onto the grass.

"Get up Pink, we need to go!" Morgan said, pushing me onto my feet.

"Hold on!" I said, jumping over the three block pit and landing beside the chest.

The figure was barreling towards me now.

I quickly opened the chest, picked up everything out of it blindly, and ran after Morgan.

We ran for what seemed like hours until I had to stop.

"Morgan, can we stop. My hand is in agony." I said to her.

We sat in a hollowed out tree so no one could come up behind us.

"I can't believe you did that. Look at your hand." Ebilkid gently wrapped a piece of my ripped off shirt around my blistering, skinless hand.

"I did save your life though." I retorted.

She nodded and rubbed her eyes, sniffling.

"So, what did you get from that chest?"

I went into my inventory and dropped the stuff on the ground.

"A stick, two raw beef, and one diamond. I guess that's ok stuff." Morgan murmured.

"We could make a diamond shovel." I said with a laugh.

"Or we could save it to make a sword." Morgan added.

"Like we'll find another diamond."

"We could."

I shook my head and looked down at my hand, which hurt like hell.

"I guess we'll stay here for the night." Morgan said softly, leaning back.

"Sounds like a plan."


	3. Chapter 2: Sky and Jerome

Chapter Two:

Skydoesminecraft and ASFJerome

Sky's Point of View:

"Fluffy! Jeezus, stop slapping me with your budder!" I complained as I was once again thrown into TNT.

"I can't help it, you need buttering up!" Jerome made a slurping noise and ran towards me with his budder in hand.

I closed my eyes and prepared to be knocked off, but the hit never came.

"Adam!" I heard Jerome calling me.

"What, aren't you gonna slap me with your butter?" I asked, a laugh escaping my lips.

"We aren't playing ButterSlap anymore. Look!"

I opened my eyes and looked around.

Jerome was to the left of me, and Mitch to the right of me.

"Are we playing Hunger Games? What happened to Butter Slap? Did you break my server? AKJFJDLKFJDSFRJDIFJIODGFJGL."

"No! I didn't break it!" Jerome said with mock shock.

"WELCOME TO THE HUNGER GAMES MY LOVELIES! THIS IS YOUR HOST SPEAKING! YOU WILL BE TEAMED WITH THE PERSON TO THE LEFT OF YOU, AND THE GAMES WILL START IN THIRTY SECONDS! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!"

"So fluffy I guess we are teamed up." I said with a chuckle.

"I guess we are."the Bacca said with a laugh.

When I gazed over the other youtubers, I see two girls that don't look like youtubers.

"Jerome I'm going to run to mid." I said.

"Lezz go!" Jerome said with a slurp at the end.

I looked at the board and I saw we had ten seconds left.

"We shouldn't go to ze middle, it will be a slaughter house, and you know I love those, but I do not want to risk dying this time because of all dees youtuber who know my strats."

Then I see the clock is at two seconds.

"AKSJFLKDSJFEREOIWFJOIDSGJOIRJTIOWDJFIDS. Fluffy, we can't argue about this right now, just come to the middle with me!"

Jerome looked unconvinced, and I knew he was going to turn and run.

"Nevar! I am not going to mid!" The pistons popped us out from the glass pods and ley Bacca turned tail and ran away from middle.

I let out an exasperated groan and ran towards the mid.

People were punching other people away from the chests, but there was a free one in front of me.

"Move out of the way, Sky, this chest is mine!" I heard the familiar high pitched voice.

I felt a sticky a hand pull me backwards and I hit the grass.

Bashur ran in front of me and looted my chest.

Devastated, I got up and ran where Jerome was headed.

Two cannons sounded off as I got into the snow biome.

"Fluffeh?" I yelled as I entered the snowy forest.

No answer came.

"God damnit, he always runs off at the worst times."

I surveyed my surroundings, but there were no chests in sight.

_Guess I'll keep walking till I see a chest or another player._

Fluffy's Point of View:

I ran away from spawn as fast as my furry legs would carry me.

Sky called for me once, but I didn't want to answer, I was better off just going solo for the time being.

I needed to find some sticks and three diamonds to make my Betty.

It was highly unlikely that I would get to make her though, because in Hunger Games it was hard to find diamonds.

I climbed up a mountain and found a chest with a stick and a wet noodle (rotten flesh) in it.

It wasn't much, but I could beat people with the stick.

"Biggums!" Mitch was running, an iron sword in his hand.

Thinking Mitch was going to kill me, I quickly jumped out of his way.

"Here, I'm low on hearts, kill'em Jerome!" Mitch tossed something into my hands and slowed down to look back at me.

A rather large dwarf was lumbering after Mitch.

He seemed very familiar.

"Simon! Don't try to kill this bugger, he has full hearts." I heard from somewhere behind the guy named 'Simon'.

I took the things in my hand and plunged it into the dwarf's chest.

The man sputtered, blood pouring from his chest and splattering my furry face.

He collapsed on the ground and his body disintegrated to dust.

I looked over towards the forest.

A man was sprinting into the bushes.

Suddenly, I felt a slash across my back and I fell to my knees.

"I'm sorry Biggums, we aren't teamed." I heard Mitch say.

"If I die, I die fighting!" I yelled, grabbing my stone sword from the ground and turning to slash Mitch.

My sword swung through the air, colliding with nothing.

Mitch was gone.

Where did he go?

That stupid Benja, always running from a fight.


	4. Chapter 3 Mitch and Woofless

Chapter Three:

Mitch and Woofless

Mitch's Point of View:

"Rob! Let's split up so we can keel more people." I said to him.

"And to get more lucky blocks." Woofless said cheerily.

I nodded and turned away from him.

"Meetch." Woofless's voice sounded disoriented.

"What is it Rob?" I asked, blinking.

And right before my eyes, the surroundings melted away and were replaced with a barren desert.

"What happened? Did the server crash and start us over?" Rob asked.

I looked to my right and saw Sky standing beside me.

"No, because Adam wasn't here with us and neither were all these youtubers." I said, looking to the left of me where Woofless stood.

"Dis is very strange Meetch, very strange." Rob said, rubbing his chin.

"WELCOME TO THE HUNGER GAMES MY LOVELIES! THIS IS YOUR HOST SPEAKING! YOU WILL BE TEAMED WITH THE PERSON TO THE LEFT OF YOU, AND THE GAMES WILL START IN THIRTY SECONDS! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!"

I looked up at a screen, which was counting down from thirty seconds.

The chatter rose up to panic as the counter went down to twenty seconds.

"Rob, we should run for ze middle, so we can get some good lootsc-doodles."

Woofless nodded, "I will try to get as many lootsc-doodles as I can Meetch."

The counter was down to ten seconds now.

"Good luck Biggums." I called to Jerome.

I didn't look over at the Bacca as I prepared to zoom towards the middle.

I could hear Sky and Biggums fighting as the clock counted down to zero.

The piston shot up and I jumped over the glass.

The middle was only a few blocks away, surrounded by a cobble tower.

I dodged a person and went into the tower.

I opened a chest and picked up the stone sword inside of it.

_This is all I need. _I thought hastily, running out of the tower.

"Meetch, where are you?" I could hear Woofless calling my name, but I could not see him anywhere.

"Ah, so here we are, Mitch. Me against the PVP master. Easy kill." TruMu stood in front of me with an iron sword, a wicked grin on his face.

I quickly pulled out my stone sword and stabbed him in his chest.

Jason pulled back, the sword just barely piercing his chest.

Scarlet red blood bloomed on his mechanical suit.

Jason reared back and lunged forward, aiming to tackle me.

I side stepped and tripped him.

"Easy kill, huh?" I said before plunging my sword straight down into his head.

Jason gurgled as blood poured from his head.

And suddenly, he transformed into dust and blew away on the wind.

I ran into the forest and called for Rob.

I didn't see him, but I saw two girls walking through the forest together.

They looked oddly comfortable, like the played random hunger games all day.

One girl, who was steam-punk, called out to the other girl in a white and purple jacket.

The white jacket girl stepped on a pressure plate and the ground beneath her disappeared.

I laughed quietly to myself, _Such noobz._

Easy kill.

I snuck up behind the steam-punk girl, who was trying to help the other girl up.

The girl dangling above the lava looked straight at me, her eyes wide with fear.

I would never forget the pure terror in her eyes.

She reached down and grabbed a hand-full of lava.

I raised my sword to cut off the steam-punk girl's head.

"Duck!" I heard the girl below her say.

The steam-punk girl ducked her head and lava hit my face.

I screamed, closing my eyes as quickly as possible.

I could feel the lava burning through my eyelids and scorching my face.

I scraped my hands down my face, trying to get off all the lava.

I opened my eyes to slits and ran towards one of the girls, wielding my sword.

She took almost everything out of the chest and ran.

I collapsed on the ground, rubbing my throbbing eyelids.

When I opened my eyes, everything was pretty blurry, but I could still see.

I got up and went to the chest.

The two girls didn't even notice that there was an iron sword in the chest.

_Noobz._

I picked up the sword and sheathed it in my belt, along with my stone sword.

I exited the forest and ended up in the desert.

I walked along the edge of the glass dome to keep cool.

"Simon, could you hurry up? We need to keep moving." I heard a thick British accent over to my right.

Curious, I veered off in that direction.

I looked over a sandy hill.

Two men, one skinny and tall, one short and fat, having an argument.

It was the Yogscast.

Lewis and Simon to be exact.

"Wait, shut up." I heard Simon say.

My heart rate sped up and I slid down the sandy hill.

"I thought I heard someone! Get over here, ya bugger!"

I turned to him, pulling out my iron sword.

But he was too close.

Simon stabbed me in the arm with a golden ax, almost chopping my arm off.

I grabbed the wound and kept running.

My vision was getting blurrier now, and I knew I was about to pass out from the pain.

Up ahead, I saw someone standing halfway up a snowy mountain.

Jerome!

I stumbled up to him, "Biggums!"

He moved out of my way, probably thinking I was going to stab him.

"Here, I'm low on hearts, kill'em Jerome!" I said, throwing him a stone sword.

I stopped a few feet away and looked back at him.

"Simon! Don't try to kill this bugger, he has full hearts." I heard Lewis say from somewhere behind.

I walked up to Jerome as he killed Simon.

I was very dizzy now, my heart rate was speeding up too much.

I weakly slashed my sword across the Bacca's back.

He fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry Biggums, we aren't teamed." I said, my voice feeling far away.

I looked at the back of Jerome, his suit and undershirt torn where I slashed him.

And I had a moment of weakness.

I turned and ran into the forest, my head spinning.

I collapsed in a flowery meadow, my blood splattering the white and yellow flowers.

My arm was bleeding profusely now, it was only holding on by a few tendons.

The bone was definitely broken, because the lower half of my arm was laying at an awkward angle.

I couldn't look at it because it made me sick.

I was going to die here, in this meadow.

I wasn't going to win the hunger games.

I passed out.


	5. Chapter 4 Hatfilms

Chapter Four:

Alsmiffy's POV:

"Trottimus, you little twat, I swear to god!" I growled. I was messing around with my Thaumcraft stuff, while Trott threw useless items to me.

"What, are you gonna beat me up?" He asked while Ross laughed in the background.

I got out of the crafting bench and glared over at Trottimus with my sword raised to strike.

But the scene melted away before me and was replaced with an abnormal place.

Is this like survival games or something?

Hatfilms has barely played Hunger Games, even if that.

Glass stood in front of me, but I could see the cornucopia clear as day.

"Ross, Trott, mate!" I called, looking to my left.

Ross and Trottimus were in the same glass pod.

Trott was jumping, while Ross tried to punch Trott away.

"We're here Smith! But where the hell are we? This isn't hatpack." Ross looked at me, his face smushed against the glass.

"Mate, I can see other youtubers." Chris said.

"Don't be such a twat, Trott, c'mon!" I complained.

"WELCOME TO THE HUNGER GAMES MY LOVELIES! THIS IS YOUR HOST SPEAKING! YOU WILL BE TEAMED WITH THE PERSON TO THE LEFT OF YOU, AND THE GAMES WILL START IN THIRTY SECONDS! MAY THE ODDS BE EVER IN YOUR FAVOR!"

I wrinkled my nose, "Oh, my lovelies!" I said in my most gayest voice I could muster.

"Oohh, my lovelies." Trott said in a slimy and gravelly voice.

Ross rolled his eyes.

How did we get here? Why were we here?

I looked up the screen and saw it was counting down from ten now.

"Ross, should we run to the middle?" I asked.

"Hey, what about me?!" Trottimus said in the background.

"You're on your own, mate. You fucking shithead." I said rudely.

Trott let out a fake crying noise and laughed.

"I'm going behind us." Ross said.

"But we need some food and weapons."

"Eat food, don't die." Trott crooned.

"Eat that food, you won't die." I said while Ross beat-boxed.

"Eat some food, you won't die!" Trottimus and I sung in unison.

The timer went off and we were boosted out of the glass cages.

Trottimus tripped over the glass and fell face-first into the mud.

I grabbed his arm and dragged him along side me.

Ross was ahead, beckoning us to a mountain-side.

"Hurry up! Fucking-" Ross's eyes widened and he let out a squeal.

"Fuck you! Fuck you! Fuck you!" He yelled, looking at something behind us.

Trott regained his footing and followed us up the mountain.

"I think were good." I said when we got to the top.

Snow covered the top of the mountain, and it was soaking my classy brown shoes.

"Jesus Fucking Christ, Ross. You got an arrow in your leg." Trottimus exclaimed.

"You think I don't fucking know, you fucking twat." Ross retorted, sitting down on the snow and looking at the arrow in the back of his calf.

Blood soaked Ross's pant leg and dripped into the snow.

"You should probably take your pants off before you remove that arrow." Trottimus said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, take your trousers off, Ross!" I said in my filthy voice, laughing maniacally.

Ross rolled his eyes. He was used to our perverted humor.

He ripped his grey pants leg up to his knee and threw it at Trottimus, who made a disgusted face.

"Um, it's in there pretty deep." Trott said.

"That's what your mom said last night." I said, laughing harder.

Chris didn't even acknowledge I said that.

Ross didn't say anything, but just quickly yanked out the arrow.

Blood spurted from his leg and spattered the white snow.

"Oh fuck!" Ross said, biting his lip.

"Wait, I think I see a village over the mountain. We should head over there to find some chests." Trott said, pointing to some houses on the other side of the mountain.

I helped Ross up and together we went down the mountain.

The village was full of villagers, bustling about.

"Wootini." One said as it passed.

"They talk like the ones on hatpack." I said, laughing.

"Wootini!" Ross crooned.

"Wootini!" Trott and I said a few times.

"Ok, let's stay in one of their houses today." Ross said painfully.

We went into a small house and set Ross down on the bed.

"I will go look for chests, you two stay here." I said.

"Fuck you, Ross can stay here, I'll go out too." Trott said.

"Guys-"

"No, Ross needs someone to watch him so he doesn't do something stupid."

"Guys!-"

"If we have more people out we have twice the chance to find a chest." Trott retorted.

"OH NO, JOOOOOOONNNNNN SNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW!" Ross yelled, getting both of our attentions.

"You promised you wouldn't say that anymore, Ross." I pointed out.

"Fucking listen. There's a chest right there!" he said, pointing behind us.

I turned around and saw the chest in the corner, by the door.

I pushed Trott down and lunged towards the chest.

I opened it and took everything out of it.

"What was in there?" Ross asked, while Trott got up with an annoyed look.

"I'm not telling you." I said.

"Fucking-" Trott tackled me and wrestled the things from my grip.

"Fucking twat." I said when he got off of me.

"Let's see.-" Trott laid the things out on the bed.

"Two raw fish, one gold, and a rotten flesh. Great." Ross said, exasperated.

"Well, we might as well stay here for the rest of the night. Don't want to get caught by some mobs." Trottimus muttered.

I sighed, hating to admit that the walrus was right.


	6. Chapter 5 Morgan and Kaitlyn

Chapter ?:

Pinkwebby's POV:

It seemed I had fallen asleep.

It was weird, I wasn't in my bed, because my bed was definitely not this hard.

I groaned and rolled over, squishing my left hand.

I let out a loud yell and cursed.

"What, what's wrong Kaitlyn?" Morgan shook my shoulder gently.

"My hand, my hand." I said, opening my eyes to look up at the steam-punk girl.

"Let me look at it, it might be infected or something." She muttered, reaching over to my bandaged hand.

I watched her unwrap it, but she blocked my vision after that.

"Morgan? How does it look?" I asked, trying to look over her shoulder.

She didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"Um...you don't want to see it, Pink." She said, wrapping it up in a fresh bandage.

"Morgan, I can look at my own damn hand!" I said, annoyed.

She looked back at me, "Don't you dare touch that bandage at all or I will _kill_ you." She threatened in a low voice.

It shocked me how fierce she sounded.

"O-ok. Let's get out of here I guess." I muttered.

Morgan picked up our lootsc-doodles and we headed out.

We were in the rainforest, and it seemed never-ending.

Vines and fog curled around us and we could barely see a few feet in front of us.

Morgan took the lead, wielding the stick with a fierceness I had never seen with her.

Though Morgan smoothly walked through the rainforest, I, on the other hand, was tripping over every root and rock in site. And I ran into about five trees.

"Jeezus Kaitlyn, do I need to hold your hand or something?" Morgan teased after I ran into yet another tree.

"Shut up." I grumbled, running after her.

"Wait, stop." Morgan murmured, putting her arm in front of me.

"What?"

"I think I see a chest up ahead." She said.

"Well, let's go and get it! Maybe it will have a sword or something to eat." I said eagerly.

"No, you stay here, I'll go look in it."

I looked at her like she was crazy.

"You can't be serious." I said.

She ignored me, "Just stay by this tree, I'll be right back."

I watched her sneak to the chest and open it.

She was just so bossy sometimes.

I looked away for one second so I could stare at my hand.

What was wrong with my hand? Why didn't Morgan want me to see?

I reached over with my right hand and picked at the tape she put on the bandage.

I looked back to make sure Morgan was ok.

A shadowy figure loomed over her, and again, she was unaware as she dug through the chest.

Frozen in fear, I did the only thing I thought was natural at that moment.

I ran towards Morgan and leaped on the person reflexively.

My weight forced him to the ground and I was sitting on top of him in seconds.

"Kaitlyn! I'm hurt." I heard Morgan's weak voice behind me.

The offender took his chance and pushed me off of him.

I hit a tree with full force and I saw stars.

"Stop!" I screamed at the man, but he just flashed a smile at me and ran.

Feeling nauseous, I stumbled over to Morgan.

But I had to puke.

I threw up behind the chest and collapsed beside Morgan.

"So much for winning this, huh Kaitlyn?" Morgan said, her voice wavering.

"No, we are going to win this, Ebilkid!" I said fiercely.

"He stabbed me in the stomach, Pink, I don't know if I can bounce back from that."

"Who was he, Morgan?" I asked, gently putting my legs under her head.

She coughed, blood dribbled down her chin.

"It was Jerome, Kaitlyn. So much for loving him." she said almost bitterly, spitting blood on her clothes.

"Hey, hey, calm down, don't strain yourself." I said softly, stroking her hair to comfort her.

She held her stomach with her hand, which was covered in a red liquid.

"I g-got a sword for us." she said, taking her hand off her stab wound to pick up the sword.

It glinted gray in the morning sun.

I took it from her, getting her blood all over my hands.

"C'mon, we got to keep moving." I said softly, looking down at her.

"I don't think I can, Pink."

"Yes you can Morgan. You have to keep going. I know you, you're tougher than this." I said, in tears.

"I'm tired Kaitlyn." She said softly, ignoring my previous statement.

"Morgan, don't-"

"Kaitlyn, please, let me sleep." She said, tears streaming down her face, cutting through the blood like arrows.

"Only if you wake up." I said weakly.

"Kaitlyn-"

"Promise me!" I said forcefully.

She nodded, "I promise."

I sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Jason and Bodil." She said.

I looked down at her, "What?"

"Jason and Bodil died yesterday at spawn." she said, closing her eyes.

Her shallow breathing evened out and she was asleep.

I cleaned off the sword hilt with my shirt and sheathed it.

I got up and dragged the wounded Morgan back to the hollow tree we stayed in the night before.

Her blood would smear on the forest floor where ever I dragged her.

It sickened me and finally I had her in the hollow tree.

All day, I did stuff to make sure she was comfortable.

I made a make-shift bed of vines and leaves for her to lay on.

Her stab wound stopped bleeding, but it looked nasty and probably needed medical attention pretty soon.

I went back to the chest and collected the rest of the items from it.

We had three steaks, another stick, and the stone sword.

It was a miracle that we found food, but I couldn't make myself eat it because Morgan was in that tree, dying.

I left Morgan to sleep while I explored the forest more.

There was a stream a mile from the hollow tree, and I gulped down as much as I could.

I had nothing to fill up for Morgan, so I felt guilty coming back with nothing.

She was still asleep when I came back at sun-down.

Her wound looked ten times worse than it did when I left her.

I ripped my shirt up into bandages and went back to the stream to clean them.

I came back and gently cleaned her wound and bandaged it as best as I could.

It wasn't going to help much, but I was better than nothing.

"Morgan, please, please. Don't die." I whispered, looking up at the moon.

**Hi guys, the four teams I have wrote about are probably going to be the only teams I write about unless I am asked specifically for another team. I might write like one chapter about different teams every once in a while, but we will mainly be focused on Pink and Morgan, Sky and Jerome, Hatfilms, and the Benja and Woofless. So, thanks for reading. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 6 The Bacca and Skydoesminecraft

Chapter Six:

Sky and Jerome

Sky's POV:  
"FLUFFEH! WHERE ARE YOU?!" I screamed.

Where the hell did he run off too?

I had found no chests over the course of a few hours, just some annoying pigs that wouldn't stop sniffing me for carrots.

I finally made it out of the forest and into the desert, and it was scorching hot now.

I rolled up my sleeves and kept walking.

It seemed like the desert would never end, and I could barely see a few feet ahead of me.

It's so...hot.

I took off my shirt and wrapped it around my head to keep the sun out of my eyes.

Is that, a girl?

I squinted my eyes and saw a naked girl ahead of me.

Surprised, I stood frozen in place.

She giggled and waved at me, turning and running off.

I reached out, wishing I could see her again.

My legs weren't working anymore.

I couldn't feel my feet, but I was moving somehow.

Finally, my knees got the best of me and I collapsed into the hot sand.

Was it ever going to be night?

"Help." I rasped, my whole mouth dry like sand paper.

There was nothing in sight but rolling sand dunes that lasted for miles.

No cactus or flowers or anything.

It seemed that this damn desert was the whole map.

I sat on my butt, unwrapping my shirt from my head and putting it back on.

Sweat covered my face and dripped down into the sand.

I took off my shoes and stared down at my feet.

They were bleeding from walking.

I wiped off my forehead and coughed dryly.

I need...water.

Maybe I just need a nap. I thought, laying back.

The hot sand welcomed me like a bed.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, hoping this nightmare would be over soon.

Jerome's POV:

I exited the desert and ended up in a rainforest.

The unfamiliar terrain made me nervous and antsy.

I gripped my stone sword in my hand fiercely, wary.

Vines got in my face and I was now panting from the humid heat.

Maybe there was a pond or a river nearby, with all this humidity.

Then I saw her.

The girl that I never saw before.

She definitely wasn't a youtuber, at least, not a popular one.

She was rummaging through a chest, her posture was relaxed, so she was not expecting anyone to sneak up on her.

I walked up to the chest easily without her noticing.

She was cute, I'll admit.

She looked so adorable, with her blonde hair falling around her pale face as she dug through the chest.

But I had to kill her, this was Hunger Games.

It's killed or be killed.

She lifted her head and looked at me.

Her dark blue eyes were beautiful, and it hurt me to see the fear in them.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She stood up, reaching to her belt where she had her new stone sword.

But she was too slow.

I plunged my sword into her abdomen, twisting it.

She gasped, her pink lips forming an O before she fell to the ground.

I pulled the sword out of her body and was prepared to give her the death blow, but someone tackled me.

A girl with long blonde hair sat on top of me, her eyes menacing as she stared down at me.

"Kaitlyn! I'm hurt." I heard the wounded girl whimper.

Kaitlyn tensed up and I took my chance, throwing her off and getting up.

"Stop!" I heard Kaitlyn scream at me.

I smiled at her and ran into the trees.

One down, 23 to go.


	8. Chapter 7 The Benja and Rob

Chapter Seven:

Mitch and Woofless:

Rob's POV:

I lost Mitch somewhere in the crowd and I ended up in a snowy forest biome.

I only grabbed a rotten flesh and an empty bottle, which I threw the rotten flesh away.

Now I wish I didn't because now I was starving.

Anything would be good now.

I used to empty bottle to collect snow so I'd have water to drink later.

Now, I was just very hungry.

Mitch must've ran the opposite way of me, because I couldn't find him anywhere.

I found no chests either.

It seemed I was out of luck right now.

"Rob! Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice.

"Preston!" I said, turning to him.

It was him and Vikkstar, they were both armed with wood axes.

I shook my head, fear dawning in my milky brown eyes.

These were some of my best friends. I remember just yesterday, we were playing Lucky Block Parkour, laughing and having a great time.

"Sorry Rob a dob flob, but this is Hunger Games." Vikk said, hurling his ax at my head.

I dodged and ran past right through them, knocking Preston over.

There was a cannon sound.

I turned back, horror filled my eyes.

Preston was on the ground, something was lodged in his neck.

Blood poured out of his wound.

And, right before my eyes, he turned to dust.

Vikk dropped to his knees, looking very defeated.

I just killed Perston.

I wiped my eyes, trying not to cry.

I ran out of the snowy biome and into an abandoned city.

Mitch's POV:

I opened my eyes, coughing.

It was very dusty.

Where was I?

I felt a sharp pain in my right arm, and it made me gasp.

I snapped open my eyes and shot up into a sitting position.

"Mitch, calm down." I heard someone say.

I turned and looked towards the person.

It was Lewis.

I grabbed my right arm and looked at it.

My sleeve was torn off and where my arm was almost ripped off, was stitches.

It hurt to move it and a weird minty smelling gunk was all over it.

"What is on my arm?"

"Medicine. Someone sponsored it for you." Lewis said with his thick British accent.

I looked at me for a few seconds.

He was wearing a striped shirt, his jacket was on the floor by the entrance.

"Where are we?" I asked, swinging my feet over the edge of the bed I was in.

"In an infirmary in the abandoned city part of the map." Xephos said, turning back to the cabinets.

It was dark and danky, with smashed windows and broken sinks.

We were in a small room, the door was closed and there was only one window, which was by the bed I was in.

Counters and cabinets lined one wall on my right.

To my left was a door to go outside, but it had wood over it, so there was no going that way.

In front of me was another door that lead into a bigger building.

"Why did you save me?" I asked, standing up.

Lewis didn't look at me, "I ask myself that a lot. You killed my best friend. I should have killed you when I saw you pass out in that meadow." he said bitterly.

I tensed up, ready to sprint to the door. He had my weapons and whatever else I had.

"But I won't stoop down to your level. Someone here is your best friend or he wouldn't have stopped to help you." Lewis said calmly, wrapping up some bloody rags.

I stared at him, "This is Hunger Games, Lewis, we have to kill people."

"But you didn't kill Jerome, did you?!" Xephos yelled, slamming his fist on the counter.

Shocked, I took a step back and let him regain his control.

"Sorry, it's just-" Lewis smoothed down his dark brown hair, "Simon was like a brother to me, he was my best friend. Just like Merome, we are shipped also. And now he's gone, and I just- don't know what to do without him." Lewis said, his voice quivering.

I backed away to the door, reaching for the knob.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lewis asked, pulling out my iron sword and putting it up to my neck.

"No where, why would I?" I asked, gulping.

Xephos' hand was shaking badly, and he and I both knew I could easily take the sword from him and kill him off.

I lowered my hands and looked into his blue eyes.

He was going crazy, his best friend wasn't there for him to lean on.

"I'm sorry, I know how you feel."

"How the bloody hell would you know how I feel?" Lewis growled.

"I-" Before I could say anything, the light from Xephos' eye drained.

He dropped the sword and collapsed.

Surprised, I caught his body.

Behind him was a shocked Rob, who had a bloody wooden ax in his right hand.

"Rob! Why would you do that?" I screamed at him, looking down at Lewis.

"Stay with me, Lewis. Look at me, think about Simon, how he'll want you to live on." I said, cradling his head.

Lewis looked at me, blood dribbled out of his mouth, he smiled, "Least my conscious is cleared."

And he turned to ash in my arms.

"Mitch, I didn't know, I-I thought, he was going to kill you. Meetch, please-"

"It's fine, Woofless. Let's get out of here." I said, picking up the discarded iron sword.

Rob patted my shoulder as he passed me.

I never meant to kill him.


	9. TEAMS UPDATE

Team One:

**Pinkwebby and Ebilkid**

Team Two:

_Sky and Jerome_

Team Three:

**Mitch and Woofless**

Team Four:

_Hatfilms_

Team Five:****(ELIMINATED)****

**Simon****(dead)**** and Lewis****(dead)**

Team Six:

_Mlghwnt and Gortume_

Team Seven:

**Zexyzek and Bodil40****(dead)**

Team Eight:

_Cupquake and Red_

Team Nine:

**Captainsparklez and Ryan**

Team Ten:

_Antvemon and Sethbling_

Team 11:

**Bashurr and Jason****(dead)**

Team 12:

_Preston__(dead)__ and Vikkstar_


	10. Chapter 8 Hatfilms

Chapter Eight:

Trottimus's POV:

In the morning, I awoke to the dull thud of rain.

I sat up and looked around.

Through the window, I could see two people going into a house.

I shook Smith's shoulder, "Mate, someone's in that house over there!"

Smith didn't say anything, but rolled out of bed instead.

He banged his head on the wooden floor, making a loud noise.

"Fucking-" He started before I put my hand over his mouth.

"Shut up. Someone's outside!"

I turned to look at Ross in the bed, but he wasn't there.

"Where's Ross?" I asked Smith.

Alex shrugged.

I threw the two raw fish at Alsmiffy, "Use those as a weapon. We gotta get out of here and find Ross."

"What am I going to do, slap them in the face with fish? Oh yeah, that'll really scare the wits out of them!"

"I don't fucking know! We just need to get out of here!"

Alex noted my serious tone as I opened the door.

It was dark and cloudy and raining very hard.

The snow had melted and seemed to have created a rather large mudslide.

Mud was up to the stairs going up to the house and was going downwards in a rather strong current.

"Be careful, don't get washed away by the filth." I said as I stepped into the mud.

It was freezing and soaked my black pants and labcoat quickly.

I heard a door open.

"Be careful Red! Don't do anything stupid!" I heard a feminine voice call.

"I got this Tiff, just keep the guy inside."

A man in red shirt quickly jumped into the mud, wadding towards us.

I pulled the gold ingot from my labcoat pocket and rushed towards him.

I threw it as hard as I could at the man's head.

It hit him square in the jaw and he lost his footing, falling into the mud.

I saw his hand a few seconds before the current pulled me down with him.

I got a faceful of mud and I could see nothing but brown.

I tried to dig my nails into solid ground, but the mud was too slippery.

I was going to drown in filth.

The thing I loved so much at one point.

I felt the edge of the ground slip out from under me and I fell downwards.

Alsmiffy's POV:

Just keep the guy inside?

Who did they have inside?

I made a dash for the house, pushing past the girl in the doorway and running in.

The girl made a noise and I ignored her.

She must have Ross in here, who else would she be talking about?

I ran down the stairs, almost slipping in my muddy shoes.

"Ross, mate! Where are you?!" I yelled into the different rooms.

"Smith? Is that you?" I heard his weak voice in the last room on the left.

"Yeah, it's me! I'm coming to get you!"

I opened the door.

Ross was chained to the wall, and a chain was wrapped tightly around his leg, making the calf blue.

Blood was splattered on the wall and a broken sword laid on the table next to Ross.

"Ross, are you ok?" I asked as I ran over and unwrapped the chain from his blue leg.

"Yeah, I just-can't feel my leg, and I might've been stabbed a little."

"Mate, you look like shit." I said as I helped him up.

"Do I?! I thought was glowing right now." He laughed weakly, almost falling over.

"Who did this to you?" I asked as I helped him up the stairs.

"I don't remember. All I remember is going outside for some air, and then someone hit me over the head with something." He said, short-of-breath.

"Don't strain yourself, you little bastard."

As we got to the door, the sun had come out, and the girl from before was gone.

The mud was gone too.

And so was Trott.

"Trott? Chris?!" I called, setting Ross on the stairs.

"Wasn't he with you? How would you lose a big fat walrus so easily?" Ross said painfully, holding his stomach.

"He's not a walrus, you twat, he's a catfish." I sneered.

"Well, where did you see him last?" Ross asked as he sat up.

"We were coming over to this house to save you. There was a big mudslide though..."

"And you didn't think to stay together?!" Ross hissed.

"We did, until someone attacked him, and then...I went inside. Do you think-?"

"Yes, I do think! You let our walrus fall off the side of a mountain! He's probably dead!"

I kicked the snowy ground softly, "Well, I didn't mean too."

Ross stood up, "C'mon, we gotta go see if he's down there."


	11. Chapter 9 Morgan and Pink

Chapter ?:

Ebilkid's POV:

It was like a gun went off, but ten times worse.

I told Kaitlyn to stay behind the tree in case someone tried to attack both of us, but I did not expect someone to actually attack me.

I don't know why I was surprised when he stabbed me.

I walked up to the chest, looking back at the tree once to make sure Pink stayed back.

I opened the chest, rummaging through the contents.

A stone sword! And some steak! I excitedly put the things on the ground and looked up to call Kaitlyn over.

And suddenly, there was a sword in my stomach.

I gasped and looked up at the perpetrator.

Tears stung my face as I stared into my favorite youtuber who I loved for so many years.

Jerome looked a little shocked, but he pulled the sword out of my stomach and stabbed me again.

I collapsed on the chest, coughing and choking on my sobs.

My vision was black, but I could hear two people tussling.

"K-Kaitlyn, I'm hurt." I murmured, hoping she was near me.

The pain from my wound was becoming unbearable now.

I heard the sickening crack of someone's head hitting something hard.

"Stop!" Kaitlyn screamed.

I forced my eyes opened, and saw Pink puking behind the chest, her head was bleeding a little, dripping off her blonde hair and onto her purple and white jacket.

"So much for winning, huh Kaitlyn?" I said softly.

"No, we are going to win this, Ebilkid." She said rather fiercely.

She was never fierce, and I felt proud that she could act that way in such peril.

But maybe it was because I was dying.

"He stabbed me in the stomach, Pink, I don't know if I can bounce back from that."

"Who was he, Morgan?" She asked me, and I felt her move my head so I was staring up at her worried blue eyes.

I coughed and spit out the blood in the mouth, letting it dribble down my chin.

"It was Jerome, Kaitlyn. So much for loving him." I growled weakly, accidentally spitting blood on my clothes.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Don't strain yourself." Kaitlyn murmured, stroking my hair.

I leaned into her touch, needing some kind of comfort.

My stomach was really bleeding, so I covered it with my hand.

"I g-got us a sword." I said, moving my hand off my wound to give her the sword.

My arm was shaking very badly.

She took it from me, staring at it for a few agonizing seconds.

"C'mon, we got to keep moving." Kaitlyn whispered.

"I don't think I can, Pink."

"Yes you can Morgan. You have to keep going. I know you, you're tougher than this." Kaitlyn said.

I could definitely tell she was about to cry. She was like my sister, I could hear it in her voice.

"I'm tired Kaitlyn." I said softly, trying my hardest to ignore her previous statement.

It was true, I was tired and I no longer wanted to feel my pain.

"Morgan, don't-"

I interrupted her, "Kaitlyn, please, let me sleep."

I started crying again, because Pink was crying and I hated to see her like this.

"Only if you wake up." Kaitlyn said weakly.

"Kaitlyn-"

"Promise me!" She said with surprising force.

I quickly nodded, "I promise."

She sighed and looked up at the sky, most likely trying to stop crying.

"Jason and Bodil." I blurted.

Pinkwebby looked down at me, her tears hitting my cheeks, "What?"

"Jason and Bodil died yesterday at spawn." I sighed, relieved I could sleep for a few hours or more.

Kaitlyn will protect me.

No matter what...

Kaitlyn's POV:

I snapped open my eyes, looking around in alarm.

I must've fallen asleep.

There was some kind of beeping.

I forced myself up and I looked over at Morgan.

She was still in the same position I put her.

I walked outside the tree and looked around for the source of the beeping.

A small packet with a parachute was stuck up in a tree.

My heart skipped a beat and I quickly ran back to Morgan.

"I'll be right back! I think I got some medicine for you!" I said excitedly, though I knew in the back of my mind, she couldn't hear me.

I ran over to the tree, grabbing hold of some vines on the trunk, I started climbing.

It took me about half an hour to find a safe route to the top of the tree where the silver packet was.

I sat on top of the tree, looking out over the vast land that was this arena.

It was five zones.

We were in the forest. There was a desert, plains, mountains, and ocean.

Even though it was five zones, they were all aligned perfectly, which I found strange.

I shook my head and grabbed the parachute, pulling the packet with it.

The parachute will be good bandages for Morgan, because my shirt was gone now, and I was left in my tank top and jacket.

I looked down and sighed.

It seemed all my troubles disappeared up here.

The wind gently blew in my face and the sun was just coming up.

But Morgan needed attention.

I was about to start climbing down, when something hit my face.

Shocked, I dropped the packet.

It dropped through the branches and hit the floor with a crunch three stories down.

I looked up, trying to find the thing that hit me.

A dead crow laid beside me, it's neck snapped.

And then all Hell broke loose.

I heard a chorus of squawking, and I looked behind me and saw a cloud of crows racing towards me.

I sat frozen in fear, not daring to move.

Suddenly, they were on top of me.

They scratched and pecked at my face, pulling my hair and drawing blood.

I screamed and blindly started climbing down the vines.

But my foot slipped halfway down.

That and the crows attacking me, my hands fiddled clumsily with the vines and I fell.

I couldn't see out of one of my eyes, but with my good eye I could see the sky above me.

I reached out, wishing I could touch the clouds.

I knew I was going to die, I was one story above the ground. No one could survive that.

I hit the ground at full force and blacked out.


	12. Chapter 10 Adam and Jerome

Chapter 10:

Sky and Jerome

Jerome's POV:

After I ran from that team, I wasn't sure where I ended up.

But I could feel my heart wrenching for that girl.

She looked at me like I was her favorite person in the world.

And I killed her.

I turned around to look where I just was.

I could go back…

No. NO.

She is not my team mate, Adam is.

I turned back around and prepared to find Adam.

But I couldn't force myself to move any further.

Why did I feel like such a douche now?

I bit my bottom lip, and faced back.

I could at least check on her, just real quick.

Watch her from afar.

So, I traveled back to the chest area, and followed the smeared blood trail.

I gripped my stone sword in case her friend jumped out and attacked me.

The blood suddenly stopped at a tree, and I couldn't see inside it.

Was it hollow, or did her friend carry her from here?

I heard something, so I quickly jumped into the bushes nearby.

The girl in the purple and white jacket, Kat, or something like that, was walking towards the tree with a leaf full of water.

She looked woefully tired, dragging a stone sword beside her, the tip cutting through the grass.

I felt pity for the girl.

Kat pushed some vines away from the tree and walked inside of the tree.

I stared at the entrance to the tree for a while, and I looked up.

The sun was setting.

I couldn't go anywhere tonight.

It was too late now.

Sky was probably somewhere safe, I could afford to take a light sleep.

I leaned back into the bushes and closed my eyes.

Just for a second or two….

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~

I smacked my lips, and squinted open my eyes.

It was bright daylight out now.

How long did I sleep?!

I jumped up, springing out of the bushes.

Then I stopped, realizing how close I was to Kat's base.

I crouched down, narrowing my eyes.

I needed to see if the girl was ok.

So, ever so slowly, I crept up to the tree.

I ripped the vines back, and looked in, my stone sword raised to attack.

No one was in there.

Well, _she_ was.

The girl was laying on a bed of leaves and vines.

She had on blood-stained clothes, but they weren't dirty.

She had her arms lying across her stomach, where I stabbed her.

It made me sick to see how pale she looked.

I sighed and walked up to her.

Maybe she was a fan of me.

I reached out to something shiny hanging around her neck.

I pulled out a silver chain.

Attached to it was a charm of a diamond ax.

Betty.

My heart twisted with grief I didn't want to feel at all.

I gripped the charm, growling.

I threw the necklace back to her chest, turning around.

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Why did I feel like absolute crap right now?

As I was leaving the tree, I heard squawking from somewhere above me.

I snapped my head up, looking for the source.

That's when I saw her.

Kat was up in one of the trees, trying to climb down as quickly as possible.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I screamed at her.

She didn't seem to hear me though, over the sound of a million squawking crows above her trying to gouge out her eyeballs.

I ran over to the tree's base, prepared to catch her if she fell.

I don't know why I wanted to save her, I should just let her die.

But I did.

She screamed and lost her footing.

She plummeted towards me like a rock.

I could see she was already passed out.

I lunged forward and she hit my arms full force.

I hit the ground hard, the breath knocked out of me.

One of my ribs cracked, but I could feel Kat breathing still.

She was alive.

Thank God.

I hauled myself to my feet, and collected the blacked out Kat in my arms.

I limped over to the hollow tree, each breath a labor.

Why the heck did I do that?

I laid Kat down on the ground, sliding down beside her.

This was going to be a rough day.

Sky's POV:

Was I on fire?

It sure felt like it.

I gasped and let out a long scream.

But it came out as a long empty note.

I tried to open my eyes, but they were stuck.

When I did finally open my eyes, it was like the sun was right in front of my face.

It was so bright.

I closed my eyes again and brought my hands to rub them.

Why was it so bright out?

I opened my eyes again, wiping the grit off my eyelids.

I thought my eyes would tear up, but they were dry as a whistle.

I sat up, every single muscle in my body protesting.

I groaned and looked around.

I was still in the desert.

How long was I out?

It was afternoon when I last remembered.

And it was probably afternoon now.

Was I asleep for a few minutes, hours, days?

How I wasn't dead surprised me.

I stood up on wobbly legs, walking forward a few paces.

My stomach growled and my tongue was on fire.

I needed a nice chicken leg and some water.

And right before my eyes, a small package with a silver parachute landed in front of me.

Surprised, I stared at the beeping mass.

Then I lunged for it, grasping it, I opened the package.

Inside was a canteen.

I took in a sharp breath and shook it.

And it contents shloshed around.

There was no note in the package, but I ripped the parachute off of it for extra materials.

I opened the canteen and peered inside.

White liquid stared back at me.

Milk.

I took a small sip, ready to save the rest for a later date.

But my dehydration got the best of me, and I guzzled the whole canteen.

The drink quenched my thirst and I wanted more so badly.

So with the last of strength, I hauled myself over a sandy dune and slid down it.

And I quickly ended up in a city.

When I saw the buildings peeking over the horizon, I ran down the last dune, tripping and fall the rest of the way.

I hit the pavement, probably knocking some of my teeth out, and I kissed it.

As I crawled forward, I hit something soft with my head.

I squinted my eyes and looked up.

Vikkstar.


End file.
